


The Attack of the Killer Zit...

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: If, like me, you think Hunter's fugly and has taken up way too much screen-time since he first appeared on QAF, then this story's for you...please review!





	The Attack of the Killer Zit...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Today is going to be a bitch of a day….

I woke up this morning to find this big, red THING in the middle of my forehead, I totally forgot about the math exam this afternoon, and to top it all off Debbie has just told me they’re out of lemon bars. Great! Just fucking great!

As I slump down in my seat across from Ben and Michael I hear the Diner’s door open, and who should be arriving ever so fashionably late but Brian and Justin looking relaxed and well-fucked.

Just when I thought things couldn’t get any worse! All I need is Brian and that blonde brat acting all cutesy and lovey dovey while I try and think of a way to get myself out of the exam that sounds even remotely plausible…

They stroll over and take their usual places, and that’s when Brian notices it…the THING in the middle of my forehead that I had almost succeeded in forgetting about..

‘Why, good morning Hunter!’ He says with an arch of his perfect eyebrow,

‘And good morning to your friend there, too’ He smirks as he gestures to the offending zit, while the blonde starts laughing…they think they’re so funny…

‘Brian….’ Michael warns him, even though he laughed his head off this morning when he saw my face.

But Brian and Justin just keep on laughing…fuckers. I bet they’ve never had a zit a day in their life the lucky sons-of-bitches…

Debbie comes up to take their orders, but Brian announces loudly that he’s been put off his meal and is suddenly feeling nauseous..

‘Brian!’ Ben, this time,

‘You’ve had your fun, okay? Just drop it! We can’t all look as perfect as you, besides it’s not like you’ve never had a zit, is it?’ He looks around the table as everyone starts shaking their heads…I knew it!

‘I’ve known this arsehole ever since he was a teen,’ Debbie says, ‘Not even then, when Michael and all his other friends had acne, did he get one zit…Not one!’

‘You had acne?’ Justin asks Michael

It’s my turn to laugh now…I’m suddenly feeling a whole lot better.

‘Thank you Ma! Did you have to bring that up?’ Michael yells

‘Don’t be embarrassed Michael,’ Ben says soothingly in his ‘mediator’ voice, ‘I had bad skin when I was younger, too’.

Now I’m really laughing…

‘So, bad skin brought you two together, and clear skin brought us together…how romantic!’ Brian says as he pulls Justin onto his lap and kisses him soundly.

I continue to stuff my face, but I’m distracted by Justin whispering something to Brian…something about ‘It’s watching me Brian…I won’t be able to eat with it watching me….’

Okay, that does it! I shove my plate away and get up to leave, but not before giving both Brian and Justin a big ‘Fuck You!’ in farewell…..then crash head-first into the door.

This is going to be the worst day ever!


End file.
